Sa main sur son épaule
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Brad x Alex] Brad aimait bien Julie, mais il préférait passer du temps avec Alex. Alex qui se sentait capable de tout avec Brad, même faire du vélo.


**Titre :** Sa main sur son épaule.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** If I had wings ne m'appartient pas, mais c'est un super film !

 **Pairing :** Brad x Alex (parce que vous imaginez autre chose?)

 **Prompt :** C'est pas la première fois, et sûrement pas la dernière

* * *

Que dire de Julie ? Elle était belle, gentille, drôle, c'était la meilleure amie d'Alex, et Brad s'entendait vraiment bien avec elle. Vraiment bien mais pas comme avec Alex. Elle l'avait embrassé. Deux fois. Plus. Il n'avait pas compté. Quelque part ça lui plaisait, mais pas autant que courir avec Alex. Si on le faisait choisir, et bien… Sûr que ce serait cool de se faire un cinéma avec Julie, mais Alex passerait en priorité même s'il demandait après. Brad ne cherchait pas à se poser de questions à ce sujet, leur équipe fonctionnait très bien comme ça.

Alex avait passé du temps avec Amy. Sexy oui, rien à dire là-dessus, mais pas si intéressante que ça. Pas aussi intéressante que passer un après-midi avec Brad, courir, discuter, boire une limonade. Toucher son visage pour se souvenir de ses traits. Brad avait son caractère bien à lui, parfois il fallait le prendre avec des pincettes, mais Alex lui faisait confiance. Ses colères ne duraient jamais, Brad finissait toujours pas revenir. Et Alex aimait passer du temps avec lui.

Quand il courait avec Brad, Alex n'avait pas l'impression d'être aveugle. Sa main sur son épaule il aurait pu aller n'importe où avec lui, peu importe où Brad irait, Alex courrait à sa suite. Puis ils se ressemblaient d'une certaine manière. Ils aimaient aller au fond des choses, n'aimaient pas rester derrière, finissaient parfois par s'épuiser.

Combien de fois Alex était tombé parce qu'il en avait trop fait ? Parce qu'Alex ne savait jamais quand s'arrêter et ne demandait pas à Brad de le faire. Et sa mère pétait les plombs, parce qu'il débarquait le genou en sang, des bleus sur les coudes, la tronche en vrac. Mais Alex, lui, il avait un sourire immense et pas mal du tout.

\- M'man ne dispute pas Brad, c'est moi qui ai trop forcé et j'ai passé une super après-midi.

Et la mère roulait des yeux et proposait des cookies à Brad, tout en allant soigner les blessures de son fils.

Julie embrassait Brad, toujours elle qui faisait le geste, toujours elle qui s'approchait de lui. Brad n'y pensait jamais, Brad était tourné vers Alex, ils discutaient de la prochaine fois qu'ils iraient courir, s'entraîner. Parfois aussi, ils allaient nager, en pensant au triathlon et Brad ne réfléchissait jamais au fait qu'Alex était aveugle, parce qu'il n'agissait pas comme tel, parce qu'il allait toujours au bout des choses.

\- On pourrait aller essayer de faire du vélo tout à l'heure, proposa Alex.

\- Ta mère va me tuer si je te laisse monter sur un vélo, commenta Brad.

Alex sourit.

\- Alors on ne lui dira rien.

Et Julie n'était pas idiote, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle sentait quelque chose entre eux, sans doute pas la dernière. Mais pour une fois elle aurait voulu être l'aveugle, ne pas voir, ne pas sentir, garder Brad un peu plus.

Alex monta sur le vélo. Ils avaient emprunté celui de Julie – pas celui qu'elle avait volé une fois, mais celui qui lui appartenait. Alex s'assit sur le porte-bagages pour commencer, accroché à Brad, qui pédalait comme un fou en gueulant :

\- Accroche toi bien.

Et Alex s'accrochait et la sensation était incroyable. Il n'avait pas peur du tout, il avait confiance en Brad et Brad aurait pu encore une fois l'emmener n'importe où.

Au bout d'un moment Alex réclama :

\- On échange.

\- Tu es fou, tu vas te tuer.

\- Mais non, pas si tu es là !

Brad n'avait pas pu résister. Il avait emmené Alex sur une piste cyclable peu fréquenté et très très loin de la route. Alex s'était assis sur la selle, Brad derrière lui.

\- T'es sûr de toi ?

\- Bien sûr que je suis sûr, dit Alex. Tu m'indiques le chemin, c'est comme courir.

\- Pas vraiment.

Mais Alex n'écoutait pas et commença à pédaler. Il n'avait jamais appris à faire du vélo. Sa mère n'avait pas songé que ça lui servirait puisqu'il était aveugle, après tout. Et rien que garder l'équilibre était en soit une épreuve de force. Brad avait beau l'aider, Alex se cassa la figure un millier de fois, mais il se relevait et recommençait.

\- Tu sais pas abandonner, hein…

Alex sourit.

\- J'abandonnerai quand je serai mort.

\- Ouais ben arrange toi pour que ce soit tard !

\- Promis.

Brad le décoiffa affectueusement et ne se rendit compte de son geste qu'après l'avoir fait.

\- Désolé, dit-il.

Alex leva un sourcil.

\- De quoi ?

\- Laisse tomber, monte sur ce fichu vélo et pédale !

Brad était heureux qu'Alex ne puisse pas voir qu'il rougissait. Alex obéit, et au bout d'un moment trouva son équilibre. Brad se rassit derrière et ils pédalèrent un moment sur la piste cyclable.

\- Attention on arrive à une descente, garde tes mains sur les freins.

Alex fit ce qu'il lui disait, mais ne freina pas et prit la descente à fond, et Brad s'accrocha plus fort à lui. Ils finirent par retourner sur une surface plus plane et le vélo ralenti :

\- Tu es vraiment complètement fou en fait !

Alex se remit à pédaler, tout sourire :

\- Je vais le prendre pour un compliment.

Nager, faire du vélo, courir. Avec Brad, Alex sentait qu'il pouvait tout faire et que rien n'était impossible. Amy l'invita à nouveau mais Alex refusa. Il avait déjà un truc de prévu avec Brad. Ce n'était pas vrai, ce n'était pas encore prévu à ce moment là, mais ça pourrait le devenir.

Brad tourna la tête quand Julie voulu l'embrasser. Alors elle sut.

\- Désolé Julie, je t'adore mais…

\- Mais tu préfères Alex. Conclue-t-elle.

Ca lui faisait mal, mais elle savait que c'était réciproque et Julie adorait trop Alex pour lui en vouloir.

\- Tu peux ne pas lui répéter ? Demanda Brad.

\- Je te laisse lui dire toi-même.

Alex et Brad coururent beaucoup ce jour là. Brad adorait sentir la main d'Alex sur son épaule, au point que des fois, au milieu de la journée, même si Alex n'était pas là, il avait l'impression que sa main, elle, était toujours là, comme une empreinte délicieuse. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre un peu leur souffle, Alex – qui disait toujours les choses franchement – dit :

\- Amy m'a demandé pour sortir encore avec elle.

Brad fit la gueule et resta silencieux.

\- Brad ?

\- Hm.

\- J'ai cru que t'étais parti.

\- Je suis là.

\- J'ai refusé, fit Alex.

\- Et pourquoi t'as refusé alors qu'Amy est si sexy ?

Alex se leva, avança ses mains jusqu'à trouver le visage de Brad sous ses doigts.

\- Ben elle est sexy… Commença-t-il.

Ses doigts vinrent s'attarder sur la bouche de Brad, il pouvait non ? Il était aveugle.

\- Mais pas autant que toi.

Brad cru que son cœur s'arrêtait. Il n'était pas comme Alex, pas aussi à l'aise, pas aussi franc. Pourtant il réussit à dire :

\- Je ne sors plus avec Julie.

Alex ne réussit pas à être déçu pour sa meilleure amie.

\- En fait Alex… T'es pas mal non plus.

La bouche d'Alex rencontra facilement celle de Brad, et il n'y avait vraiment pas besoin de voir pour sentir à quel point elles étaient heureuses de se trouver. Quand Alex se recula, soudain hésitant, se demandant s'il n'avait pas abusé, Brad s'avança à son tour pour l'embrasser, de lui-même. Parce que c'était Alex que Brad avait envie d'embrasser, depuis le début, même si c'était moins facile de l'admettre parce qu'Alex n'était pas une fille et que Brad pouvait bien critiquer ceux qui avaient des préjugés sur les types pauvres comme lui, en fait il n'était pas forcément mieux.

Ensuite, Alex se remit derrière Brad. Sa main sur son épaule. Exactement où était sa place.

Et ils recommencèrent à courir.

Fin.

L'autatrice : bouah moi je dis qu'en vrai c'est comme ça que le film aurait dû finir, avec Brad et Alex ensemble, parce que leur relation elle est trop mignonne et trop parfaite, et il n'y avait pas besoin de rendre ce film forcément hétéro (même si j'aime bien Julie). Et donc, j'ai écris une petite fic en soirée drabble (mais ceci est plutôt un one shot).


End file.
